<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱斑】佛说 by The_SC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997261">【柱斑】佛说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC'>The_SC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>佛说，人生有八苦。生、老、病、死、爱别离、恨长久、求不得、放不下。<br/>佛又说，爱别离，怨憎会，撒手西归，全无是类。不过是满目空花，一片虚幻。<br/>世间安得两法全，不负如来不负卿。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柱斑】佛说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>佛说，人生有八苦。生、老、病、死、爱别离、恨长久、求不得、放不下。<br/>佛又说，爱别离，怨憎会，撒手西归，全无是类。不过是满目空花，一片虚幻。<br/>世间安得两法全，不负如来不负卿。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>　　魔君被打入舍利塔之前，正与一个造反的手下大战。战场是人间某个万年冰封的雪山。魔君左手镰刀，右手扇子。一刀下去，刀刃的戾气可以眨眼间杀死成千上万无辜的凡人。魔君擅长火系法术，一个火球可以瞬间焚毁那座修罗场的雪山。<br/>　　魔君与手下大战了三天三夜。雪山下的村落被战争波及，生灵涂炭、死伤无数。第四天的清晨，正当魔君的刀刃即将切断手下的喉咙时，来自西天一道紫气腾腾的佛光，穿过魔君的身体，如那嗜血的镰刀，把他死死钉在地上。<br/>　　佛祖坐在莲台上，居高临下地望着佛印下挣扎的魔君，挂了一副慈悲为怀的笑容。紧接着是一道天命，魔君被处以五雷轰顶之刑，囚禁于舍利塔内不得外出，直至体内的魔性被彻底净化。<br/>　　宇智波斑是天生的魔胎，吸食凡人的怨念而生，只要体内魔性犹在，就可以不死不灭，永生永世地活下去。若然魔性被净化，他就无法存活于世。也就是说，一旦被囚禁，就再也没有重见天日的可能。<br/>　　斑在进入舍利塔之前，被佛印压在刑台上生生受下五道天雷，身体被劈得血肉模糊。血液从裂开的伤口处不断涌出，湿透半件衣袍。但他没有半点求饶的意思，面色惨白如纸，仍然狂妄地大笑。佛印的金光渗入斑的皮肤里，破坏了天魔之身的自我修复能力。斑由得佛光如同虫子一样蚕食着他的身体，不断重复一句话：“我不死不灭，你奈我如何？”<br/>　　接下来，以净魔性为名，斑被打入了舍利塔。<br/>　　舍利塔的塔主叫做千手柱间，原是佛祖座下四大菩萨之首。因在某次经道会中打瞌睡而被佛祖惩罚，肉身化作长明灯，与灵体一并看守舍利塔，直到成功度化一个魔物成佛，方可功德圆满。<br/>　　柱间看守舍利塔已足足一万年。这途中，锁入塔内的魔物不在少数，可愿意成佛的却是一个都没有。经历过尘世的多姿多彩，又有谁会愿意抛弃六根遁入空门？大多数的魔物在度化之前就已被佛光净化，不留任何痕迹。<br/>　　舍利塔，就是魔物的坟墓。<br/>　　舍利塔内只有弹丸大小，来回不足十步。整个塔被浓厚的黑暗所笼罩，只有一盏小小的长明灯燃着昏黄的火光。一身雪白色袈裟的柱间阖眼跪在蒲团上，手中握着有规律地转动，敲打木鱼的声音沉沉地回荡在小小的舍利塔中。膝下的烛火不大，但燃烧得稳定，映得柱间的影子也是不动声色。<br/>　　烛影摇曳是因为斑强大的魔力掀起了旋转的骤风，豆大的火焰被撕扯成彗星尾巴的形状。一身黑袍的魔君浑身浴血，身上还泛着压制力量的浅浅佛光，手指塔顶放肆地怒吼：“你这满头是包的秃驴！你奈我如何？奈我如何？”<br/>　　柱间睁开双眼平静地瞥了一下身旁指天骂地的魔君，双手合十轻念一句：“阿弥陀佛，施主不必浪费唇舌，佛祖是听不到的。”<br/>　　斑转过身子来到柱间的旁边盘腿坐下，被揭穿也不生气，冷冷回道：“你管我，我叫着爽。”<br/>　　骤风停息，佛光仍在。刚自愈的伤口被佛光穿透又再次裂开，斑身上的煞气被佛印压制。原是杀气甚重的魔君，经佛光那么一衬托，硬是衬出一副普度众生的天神模样来。<br/>　　黑袍被血渍浸湿了大半，过长的下摆拖在地上拖出一条长长的血路。魔君以手支颐，饶有兴致地对闭眼敲木鱼的柱间上下打量。浓重的血腥味弥漫整个舍利塔，渗透每个角落，一如魔君本人的张牙舞爪。柱间略略皱眉，抬袖一拂，血腥味消失得无影，取而代之的是一阵清淡的檀香，整个过程不过一瞬。<br/>　　这举动引起了斑浓厚的兴趣，他放下撑脸的手，往柱间身旁挪了挪，沾满鲜血的手掌抹在雪白的袈裟上，留下一个明显的血印。他说：“你是什么玩意儿？”<br/>　　回答是简短而冷淡的四个字：“守塔之人。”<br/>　　方才还是微微勾起嘴角，这几个字却如一石激起千层浪，不断放大的笑容在魔君脸上张扬地绽放。斑撸起衣袖，巨镰自掌心幻化，刀刃抵向柱间的脖子：“那是否意味着，只要把你杀了，我就可以出去了？”<br/>　　刀锋贴紧了颈部的动脉，稍有差池，就会割破柱间的喉咙。但他丝毫没有一点点危在旦夕的惊慌，仿佛架在脖子上的镰刀只是一片中看不中用的白纸。他脸色不变，礼数周全地向即将要他命的魔物比了一个请的动作：“你大可试试。”<br/>　　“狂妄之徒！”<br/>　　<br/>2.<br/>　　兴许是魔好斗的本性，又兴许是舍利塔内什么都没有实在无趣。自首次落败，斑就隔三差五地与柱间斗法一番。舍利塔被震得撼天动地，塔内本就少得可怜的物什散落一地，很是狼藉。唯余脚下灯盏长明依旧，无论两人斗得多么激烈，烛芯上的火焰仍然慢吞吞地燃烧着，千古不变。<br/>　　这一次，他们再次斗法。方寸之地被斑的业火燃成了肃杀的修罗场，巨镰划过地面挥向被火海包围在中心无路可逃的柱间。<br/>　　木鱼敲打的节奏并未受到半分影响，仍是慢慢的，有规律的，犹如山涧丛林泉水的清脆流动声。柱间连眉毛都没有抬一下。镰刀即将劈向他的档口，身上光芒乍现，刺眼的佛光瞬间吞没浓稠的黑暗与火海，连同朝他飞跃的魔君身影。<br/>　　呼啸的煞风停息，斑落败。这样的斗法，仅仅持续了半刻。<br/>　　菩萨是擅战的佛，魔君是好战的魔。对于宇智波斑这样的魔来说，能够遇上一个处处克制他的强劲对手是一件心花怒放的事情。魔族骨子里嗜血的本性让斑常常还没痊愈就不顾一切地向柱间发起挑战。伤口重复破裂的痛感让他愉悦，柱间的强大也让早就打遍天下无敌手的他愈加的兴奋。所以大规模的斗法愈加频繁地发生。<br/>　　柱间不喜战斗，他从来都是以压制性的佛光强行洗去斑爆发的魔气。等到斑被佛印压得无法动弹时，平静地站起来，一件一件摆好满地散落的物件与飞得老远的蒲团，平静地走到方才试图要他命的魔君身旁，手掌贴在伤口处慢慢疗伤，再趁机给杀戮成性的魔君灌输几句“慈悲为怀”的佛语。<br/>　　他告诉斑，种善因，得善果。今生行善，来生方可得到福祉。<br/>　　巨大的佛印压得斑整个人都趴在地上，几乎抬不起头来。佛光刺得他的眼睛落下血泪，染红了半张惨白的脸。斑偏头呸了一声，瞪着一双猩红的眼睛对上跪坐在他身旁的柱间，满是还没开打就被制服的不甘。<br/>　　佛印的光芒变得暗淡，斑身上裂开的伤口被柱间一一抚平。不同于狼狈的魔君，柱间那雪白的袈裟干净得纤尘不染。衣袖拭去淌下的血痕，刻意避过眼角的一抹，就像冰天雪地里绽放了一朵艳丽的红梅，是城内花魁的妆容。<br/>　　肉身化成的长明灯就在柱间的膝下，以往万年不变的烛芯突然晃动了几下。摇曳的烛影下，傲慢的魔君看起来难得温和。柱间放下手，如主人一般毛躁的头发穿过指缝被挽到耳后。他说：“你今生的罪孽太重，若继续如此，来世必然多灾多难。”<br/>　　斑坐直身子，仍是被圈在禁锢之下的俎上之鱼，但好歹四肢能够伸展，冷冷地笑了：“别说这些没用的屁话，我只服从强大的力量。你要我听你的话，彻底打败我，再彻底支配我。”<br/>　　柱间头疼地拧起了眉：“你们魔，都是那么爱打架的吗？”<br/>　　斑继续冷笑：“你们佛，都是那么爱废话的吗？”<br/>　　后来斑不再打架，选择了一种曲线救国的方法，试图往守塔之人的心里种下欲念。他会在柱间敲木鱼念经的时候趴上柱间的背，用靡靡之音扰乱柱间清净的心。<br/>　　衣衫不整的斑贴着柱间的背脊，两只手从背后攀上肩头，顺着胸膛往下滑，一路摸到腹部处探入袈裟。冰冷的手掌抚上温热的腹肌，斑下巴搁在柱间的肩窝上，嘴唇贴近耳朵轻轻吹了一口气：“你有没有享受过，人间的极乐？”<br/>　　黑色的衣领往下滑落，露出如雪的肩膀。一直一炸两把同样及腰的长发纠缠搅乱在一起，俊美的魔君柔软无骨地挂在静心念经的菩萨身上，从锁骨一路吻到脸颊，再吻上一张一合的唇。伸在衣服里的手掌握上火热，斑舔着柱间的唇，两条大腿缠上柱间的腰：“你想不想，与我一同共登极乐？”<br/>　　架在虎口处的木鱼有条不乱地敲动着，柱间念着经。泠泠佛音被吞没在卷进来的热舌中，檀香弥漫在两人纠缠的吻里。柱间一动不动地受着斑热切的吻。他看见秋水桃花的一双眼微敛，纤长睫毛扫过他的眼睑，眼角上扬起一个不大不小的弧度，溢出动人的笑，仿佛在地说：“来呀，快活呀。”<br/>　　长明灯的火光晃动得厉害，柱间敲木鱼的手停了下来。佛印光芒大作，为雪白色的袈裟镀上了一层莲花金边。他蹲在被佛光化成的绳索五花大绑的斑面前，提起衣襟把斑那脱下一半的黑袍整理好，遮住胸前泄露的春光，不波不澜。<br/>　　他提手一扬，塔内景色骤变。浓厚的黑雾退散，现出天上一轮皎皎明月。仲夏夜的竹林内蝴蝶纷飞。煽动的蝶翼泛着荧荧的光，划过鼻尖一闪而过，又转瞬即逝。<br/>　　衣袖再次扬起，天光大亮，这一次，是种满红莲的绿湖，他们坐在一艘小船上。清风拂过，湖水荡漾，水面上红莲花叶相触，沙沙碎碎。<br/>　　手臂放下，他们回到了被黑夜笼罩空无一物的舍利塔。冉冉灯火下，柱间双手合十，念了一句“阿弥陀佛。”<br/>　　“色即是空。一切色相皆为虚幻，总有一天会化作尘土，唯有干净的灵魂才是永恒。”<br/>　　斑盯着这番花里胡哨的变法，迷茫的样子显然完全没搞懂柱间的用意，只默默地回了四个字：“莫名其妙。”<br/>　　再后来，斑不仅不打架，也不再尝试着勾引柱间，仿佛当真抛开尘世的一切从了良，整日整夜地盘腿静坐潜心修炼。<br/>　　只是情况有点奇怪。<br/>　　柱间是守塔之人。他能感应得到，四周浓稠的魔气正有目的地往塔顶的方向聚集，凝聚成一团汹涌的黑云盘旋于上，挡住舍利塔吸收灵气的路径。<br/>　　受这股魔气的影响，死气蔓上周边的生灵。生机勃勃的绿树从根部开始快速地枯萎凋零，稍有强风，就被吹得轰然倒塌。<br/>　　斑的罪孽更加深重了。斑没说，但柱间知道他的目的。他有一千个理由可以说服自己强行净化这个作恶的魔，也同样有一千种方法可以强行除去斑的力量，但总有那么一个原因，让他无从下手。<br/>　　他终究是无法面对斑的消失。<br/>　　盂兰节，一年之中阴气最重的日子。这一天，阴盛阳衰，鬼门大开，舍利塔的封印是前所未有的薄弱。这段日子聚集的魔气翻滚着涌入塔尖封印最薄弱的地方。<br/>　　舍利塔开始颤抖，塔底的大地也隐隐地震动。斑的魔煞之气尽数释放，长发凌乱地飞舞在半空，强大的气场震得塔内所有物件杂乱无章地散落一地。柱间握紧念珠，乏力地闭上眼睛。<br/>　　“终究，还是走到了这一步。”<br/>　　被关的魔君破塔而出，把整个舍利塔，连同佛祖种下的封印，吞进自己的体内。<br/>　　<br/>3.<br/>　　魔伫立之处，方圆百里，寸草不生。<br/>　　斑汗如雨下，猩红色的眼眸不时转换成金色。脸色苍白如纸，额头现出金色的佛印。皮肤上透出强烈的光芒，似有一道佛光即将破体而出。他目光放在远处的城墙，努了努嘴，兀自仰天大笑：“秃驴，我早说过，你奈我如何？”<br/>　　笼在上方的云团一阵黑一阵白，很明显斑的意识正与强大的佛印争斗着。灰扑扑的长明灯被扔到地上，白瓷外壁以往一尘不染的莲花蒙了一层尘埃。斑望向柱间，泛红又泛金的瞳孔被动地放大，嘴唇颤抖得厉害。<br/>　　柱间知道，斑一定很痛，佛祖亲自种下的封印又岂能随随便便地吞噬？但是斑始终狂妄地笑着，笑得让人轻易就忽略此刻的惨况。他转过身去，云淡风轻地抛下一句话：“你自由了。从今以后，别再出现在我的面前。”<br/>　　长明灯化作舍利子从背后迅速打入魔君的心脏，压制住过于强大的佛印。仅仅是一闪而过的直觉，但做完这个决定却有一种莫名的如释重负之感。<br/>　　一定是疯了。<br/>　　柱间已经很多年没有踏入尘世了。他守着舍利塔足足一万年，久远得连在佛祖座下修行的记忆也几乎忘记，更别提身为凡人的日子。<br/>　　曾经的春花秋月，早就被深埋在岁月的夹缝深处，随时间的洪流消失不见。<br/>　　他活得太久，久到把普度众生当成了一种活着的信仰。他本可直接除去这作恶的魔物但没有，他的迟疑，让尘世从此陷入万劫不复之地。<br/>　　这是他与斑共同的罪孽。<br/>　　雪白的袈裟被脚下浓郁的瘴气染黑了衣摆，念珠绕过头顶被戴在脖子后。被蒙尘的菩萨举步向前，脸上挂着大慈大悲的正义凛然。每走一步，被魔障缠绕的袈裟就被染上一分墨黑。待走到魔君的面前时，原是圣洁无杂色的白衣已被染成与魔一样的颜色。莲花形状的金印闪烁在斑的胸前，柱间抬手抚上斑已恢复正常的眼睛，想起这双眼睛淌下血时被他抹成梅花的红妆，蓦然笑出了声：“我不会让你危害天下苍生。从今以后，我就是你的枷锁。你的罪孽，我跟你一起背负。”<br/>　　性命相连，生死与共。<br/>　　斑魔性难驯，总有一股想要破坏一切的欲望。踏入凡人的城池，遇见某些恶作剧的小妖，总是一言不发就伸出魔爪，电光石火地扼住小妖的喉咙直接扭断。鲜血在掌心喷涌而出，斑的瞳孔会自发放大，那是兴奋的迹象。<br/>　　嗜血的魔，总是无法抗拒杀戮的诱惑。从杀戮中得到快感，由杀戮产生仇恨，又因仇恨而引发更多的杀戮。周而复始，如同一圈无法打破的锁链。柱间常常告诫，无论是人是神，是佛是魔，都需拥有一颗慈悲为怀的心。<br/>　　说这句话的时候，斑刚刚杀死一只扰乱人间秩序的小魔，满手的鲜血，叼着一根狗尾巴草，坐在草坪上优哉游哉地享受着柱间拿手帕认真细致为他擦拭污渍的待遇，不知道第几次听柱间说所谓“放下屠刀立地成佛”的大道理，呸了一声，把狗尾巴草吐到一旁，张扬而放肆地反驳：“好人需要历尽百劫千难才能取得大乘，坏人只需放下屠刀就可以立地成佛，这又是什么道理？我从来只信奉强大的力量，对于不听话的人，我就用实力让他乖乖听话。”<br/>　　黑色的袈裟溅上几滴死去小魔的血渍，柱间念了一遍净身术的咒语。血渍消去，但衣服是无论如何也无法恢复原来的雪白了。柱间望向身旁趴在草丛中兴致勃勃地寻找狗尾巴草的斑，还想说点什么。最终，话音堵在喉间，化作一声无奈的叹息。<br/>　　绿草如茵，蓝天白云。魔君站在不远处的山坡顶，叼着一根狗尾巴草，俯视远方的大地。长发连同曳地的长袍被风扬起来，就像一只即将赴往远方的飞鸟。　<br/>　　魔就应该要肆无忌惮、骄傲放纵。<br/>　　心里的某个地方被触动，不知什么时候掉落进一颗细小的种子，悄悄地生了根，发了芽，待真正察觉，已开出一树繁盛的花。大爱无私的菩萨，竟生了一丝可耻的私心。<br/>　　可这是一个满手鲜血、罪孽深重的魔。<br/>　　后来，在斑再一次地举起杀戮的镰刀时，柱间毫不犹豫地发动佛印，封住他的魔力。斑圈在佛光化成的结界中，双手被缚在身后，眼睁睁地看着那只想要杀死的妖物背起一身伤痕夺命而逃。血色瞳仁被染成墨黑，他挣扎不断，又无可奈何，冲天的怒火从嘴里咆哮而出：“你为什么要执着于我！”<br/>　　那是一间荒废的破庙，举目可以看见头顶的明月，柱间挨着结界席地而坐。念珠挂在虎口，木鱼从袖口里掏出放在地上，他闭起眼睛开始念大悲咒。<br/>　　沉沉的木鱼声中，魔君的质问句句凌厉。<br/>　　“你为什么要执着于我！”<br/>　　——我想要洗清你的罪孽。<br/>　　“天下这么多魔你为什么独独执着于我！”<br/>　　——你是独一无二的，跟他们不一样。<br/>　　“我说过你已经自由了为什么还要执着于我！”<br/>　　——自遇见你的那一刻起，我就知道我再也无法得到自由了。<br/>　　启明星高挂，天光微亮。晨雾携着湿气笼上柱间没穿上衣的身体。他收起木鱼，揉了揉跪坐一夜发麻的大腿，手掌探入结界摸了摸熟睡的斑湿暖的额头，顺便提起被踢到肩下的袈裟。<br/>　　只望这念了一夜的经，能够稍微洗清斑身上哪怕万分之一的罪孽。<br/>　　<br/>4.<br/>　　引导一个魔向善，是一件极其困难的事情，不亚于彗星撞地球。柱间总是跟在斑的身后，如同教育一个不听教诲的熊孩子，循循善诱，一条一条的大道理源源不绝地脱口而出。<br/>　　他从不知道自己竟然可以说如此多的话，比守在舍利塔的一万年加起来还要多。但是斑不喜这些束缚人的条条框框。每每柱间开始说教，要么不耐烦地掏着耳朵，要么快步向前试图把这烦人的菩萨甩掉。<br/>　　然而从未成功过。<br/>　　斑的魔力被封印，无法腾云驾雾，也无法幻化出战斗用的镰刀，就如一个普通的凡间男子，自是无法甩掉这个佛法无边的菩萨。<br/>　　说教的菩萨就像影子一样，阴魂不散地跟在魔君的身后。终于有一天，隐藏的怒火爆发，斑扯起柱间的衣领，攥紧了拳头，高高举在头顶：“你到底怎样才能滚？”<br/>　　柱间双手合十，一副悉随尊便的模样：“我滚不滚，你的封印都在那里，不消不灭。”<br/>　　拳头快速地往柱间的鼻梁上挥去，堪堪定在了距眼睛的一毫之离。柱间没有丝毫的闪躲，连眨一下眼睛都没有。斑愤愤地放下拳头，仰天长啸一声，咬着牙拂袖转身：“要跟着我就闭上你的嘴。”<br/>　　于是柱间继续跟在斑的身后，把佛理说成了更长的故事。<br/>　　“这个世界本来是空的，看世界万物总是离不开一个空字。如果心是空的，那么人生中所有经历过的事情，都会变成空的……”<br/>　　“从前佛祖修道的时候，遇见一只被鹰追赶的鸽子。佛祖想要救下这只鸽子，又不能让这只鹰饿死，就只能割下自己的肉来代替……”<br/>　　“观音菩萨未得道之前，是西域一个王的三女儿。有一天，她被自己的父亲赶出了家门……”<br/>　　柱间总是喋喋不休地说，斑则是默不作声地听。斑从来都不回应，柱间也不在意，一个接一个地说，从不重样。<br/>　　深秋的夜，枝枯叶落。二人坐在森林里的篝火旁，以天为被以地为席。柱间说完一个佛理故事，举起竹筒想喝一口水润润喉咙。斑适时地叫了一声：“柱间。”<br/>　　一片叶子飘落，触及篝火，化成一缕青烟。隔着摇曳的火光，柱间看见斑被照得亮堂的脸，连同一身黑袍都被映成了橙红色。斑再次叫了一声：“柱间。”<br/>　　这是斑第一次称呼柱间的名字。<br/>　　那双眼眸燃烧着一团火焰，平日里总因怒意瞪得大大的，此时却是难得的安宁与静谧，也是难得的清澈与明朗。柱间怔了怔，不自然地别过脸，望向烧得噼啪响的篝火，听见对面的声音慢吞吞地响起：“你总跟着我，是不是太寂寞了？”<br/>　　手指抖了抖，竹筒不稳地撒出几滴水，浸湿衣襟。柱间稳好竹筒，重新凑至唇边，听见对面的斑继续慢吞吞地说：“还是说，你爱上我了？”<br/>　　手指一松，竹筒掉到地上，水撒了大半，惊起几只躲在草丛里的飞虫。柱间不动声息地捡起来，略略抬眸，不经意地瞥过斑认真询问的眼睛，视线又回到腾腾燃烧的篝火，晃了晃竹筒，站起身来：“我去打点水。”<br/>　　“别以为我不知道，压制佛祖的封印需要付出什么代价，还有我身上的力量。”不是疑问，是肯定的陈述，一字一句，犹如一把锋利的刀刃，狠狠剖出深藏心底的秘密。<br/>　　柱间几乎是落荒而逃。<br/>　　第二天，斑改变了路线，前往天界的诛仙台。<br/>　　诛仙台下，万物俱灭，饶是不死不灭的天魔之身也难以全身而退，更别提那小小的佛祖封印。疯狂的魔君采用一种置之死地而后生的方法，斩断身上的束缚，连同他们之间唯一的联系。</p><p>5.<br/>　　两人继续结伴而行。或者说，是斑往诛仙台的方向走，柱间沉默地跟在斑的身后。<br/>　　柱间不再喋喋不休地讲述佛理，更多的时候，是一言不发，神情复杂地望着斑，欲言又止，亦步亦趋。<br/>　　少了柱间时时的唠叨，斑的脾气反而收敛了许多，遇见个别得罪自己的，也不再一言不合就撸起衣袖开始干架，往往是一笑而之。柱间问其原因，斑的回答是：“你太吵，不想听你唠叨。”<br/>　　话语之间荡漾着浅浅的笑容，如初夏澄碧的天空下被风吹起的蒲公英，是从未有过的温和。<br/>　　柱间觉得，引导魔向善的计划似乎已顺利实现，也许该是他功成身退的时候了。可看着斑不时紧握又放松的拳头，又觉得，或许他应该再留下一阵子。毕竟，邪恶如斑这样的魔君，还是需要再用心感化感化。<br/>　　压制魔力的封印已经很是薄弱，只需稍稍蛮横一些，就可以强行冲破。这个事实，两人都明了，却都心照不宣、默契十足地维持着这段不明不白的关系。<br/>　　一个不说，一个假装不知。或许这并没有什么不好。一个佛，一个魔，本该斗个你死我活，如今能够好好相处，心平气和地说话，已是天大的飞跃。<br/>　　这段关系，到这里就刚刚好。一切就如那云里雾里的佛语，不可说，不可说。<br/>　　秋天的最后一天，他们路过凡世的一个戏楼。<br/>　　戏台子搭得高高，里三层外三层的全是人。打扮得艳丽的花旦正软糯着嗓子与一个玉面小生幽怨地唱着戏。<br/>　　故事说的是，两人小时候在一条小河边一见钟情，奈何隔着家族世仇无法相爱，小生对花旦的满腔热情不得不付诸东流。这会儿正演到花旦对小生唱“那些傻瓜一样的愿望终究是无法实现，我始终无法忽视我们这对立的身份”。<br/>　　斑看得入了迷，怔怔地盯着台上的花旦不说话，眼里有不知名的暗涌潮动，就连柱间连连叫了好几声也没听到。<br/>　　台上的花旦一遍遍地唱着“相爱不相守”。平日里骄纵蛮横的魔物第一次地因别的东西苍白了脸。柱间看见他低垂在大腿旁的衣袖下微微露出的手指似乎在隐隐颤抖，突然有了一种想要牵上去的冲动。<br/>　　爱是贪，贪是罪。佛爱众生无至爱，理应六根清净，四大皆空。那一刻，柱间知道，他已无法再成为一个崇高的佛，因他的内心产生了对斑的欲念。<br/>　　那是一种可怕的心魔。悄无声息地扎于心底，生根发芽，开出黑色的花，遮天蔽日挡住一切道法的追求，让人自甘堕落，甘之若饴。<br/>　　接近尾声的时候，他再次听见斑叫他的名字，柔和的、温软的，又坚定的，带着一丝豁出去的决绝，轻轻地响在耳边：“柱间，佛会爱上某个人么？”<br/>　　“柱间，你爱……”<br/>　　“啊——”<br/>　　花旦的一声尖叫打断了两人的对话。倏忽之间一阵凌厉的剑风从头顶劈过，房梁骤然断裂。一声巨响，屋顶崩出一个洞口，手执长剑的魔物从天而降，落在戏台上。<br/>　　戾气迅速弥漫整座戏楼，被沾上的凡人刹那化作森然白骨。魔物举起长剑，剑尖指向乱成一团的人群中淡定的斑：“君上，我就知道，你不可能一辈子待在舍利塔里坐以待毙。”<br/>　　幸免躲过戾气的凡人慌乱地四处奔走，战事几乎到了一触即发的状况。柱间以为，到了这个当口，斑必然是毫不犹豫冲破这岌岌可危的封印，但出乎意料地，斑什么也没做，没有如初见时燃起漫天火海染红天际，没有第一时间祭出自己的镰刀，只是环抱着胸，迤迤然地站在那里。<br/>　　气定神闲，伫立成一座巍峨的山峰，与周围仓皇失措的凡人格格不入。狂风呼啸中，斑冷笑一声，伸出手掌往门口的方向比了一个请的动作：“魔君之位你想要就拿去，我没兴趣跟你打，哪里来的滚回哪儿去。”<br/>　　狂妄自大的语气，礼数却周全得不像话。对魔来说，这样的不伦不类。<br/>　　平日里的斑不是这个样子，但柱间知道有一个人是这个样子，那是他自己，原来，不知不觉中，他把这个难以驯服的魔君，一点一点地，刻成了自己的模样。<br/>　　爱是贪，贪是罪。他竟不知不觉地，让斑的身上背负了更多的罪孽。<br/>　　魔物高举利剑往斑的方向劈去。顷刻之间，柱间挡在了斑的面前。巨大的佛印从头顶浮出，发出万丈光芒，犹如一道道金色的剑影，同时刺入魔物的身体，贯穿而过。<br/>　　魔物于光芒中化成一缕青烟消失不见。整个过程只有一瞬，却消耗了柱间不少的法力。他捏着失去光泽的念珠，两腿一软，一屁股坐在了地上。<br/>　　这是强行净化的法术，对付万恶不赦的斑，他从不考虑动用。如今，竟用在这小小的魔物身上。<br/>　　还要如何自欺欺人？还能如何自欺欺人？<br/>　　柱间学着斑的样子，无法自制地大笑起来，止也止不住。如今的他，还有资格当这大爱无疆的菩萨么？<br/>　　压制斑的束缚自动断裂，庞大的魔力汹涌而至。戏楼里除了一地白骨，已空无一人。斑敛起魔气，挨着柱间坐下，从七零八落的杂物中捡起一本书打开：“为什么救我？”<br/>　　喘着粗气，一身的狼狈。柱间看着斑的侧脸，那双眼睛水墨一样的瞳色已被原来的猩红所代替。他说：“我说过，不会让你危害天下苍生，但同时，我也不会让别人伤害你。”<br/>　　斑若无其事地翻到另一页：“借口。”就像森林里的那夜，不是疑问，是肯定的陈述，“千手柱间，你爱我。”<br/>　　柱间没有吱声，斑继续翻到下一页：“真是讽刺呢，大慈大悲的菩萨，竟然爱上了一个魔。可是。”他突然笑了起来，“要不我不做魔君，你不做菩萨，我们找一处凡世，隐居起来可好？”<br/>　　过了很久也没有回应，斑又重复了一遍。柱间才说：“我爱世间万物。我爱你，就跟我爱凡世的一个人，路边的一颗石头等同。”<br/>　　那如夏日飞扬的蒲公英一样温和的笑容，冻结在了脸上。书本被扔在地上，斑默默地站起来，拂袖而去。<br/>　　柱间长叹一声。半晌，咳出一口血。<br/>　　有时候，越在乎，越畏惧。每一次的欲言又止，其实都隐藏着一万个短促的情句。可有些人，却注定了只能有缘无分。<br/>　　<br/>6.<br/>　　魔伫立之处，方圆百里，寸草不生。<br/>　　魔君宇智波斑，擅闯天界南天门，捣毁凌霄殿，杀十万天兵天将，最后出现的地点，是诛仙台。<br/>　　宇智波斑一身戾气站在天界之巅，手中巨镰沾满了天族的鲜血。他的黑袍与黑发同时被风扬了起来，远远看去就像一只展翅高飞的黑色大鸟。然后，他一个翻身，从诛仙台上跳了下去。<br/>　　据说，魔君当初破塔而出，把佛祖的封印强行吞噬进体内，但魔力不足以与强大的佛印抗衡，常常失去理智大开杀戒。<br/>　　后来魔君想了一个办法，利用诛仙台下的煞气把体内的佛印强行劈开，以达到置之死地而后生的目的。但魔君显然高估了自己的力量。诛仙台下万物俱灭，就算是强大的魔君也不会例外。<br/>　　所有的天族都在为魔君的自杀而庆祝，只有凡世某处竹林一间隐蔽的小房子里的某个守着一个小男孩的男人除外。<br/>　　日升月落，花开花谢，已是凡世的第十个年头了，但柱间仍然清晰地记得那天的事情。<br/>　　他被斑用定身术束缚，站在诛仙台下，全身无法动弹，焦急地呼喊：“以你现在的力量，跳下去，必然是魂飞魄散的！”<br/>　　魔君冷着脸站在高台上迎风而立，长发被吹得凌乱。眸色一阵红一阵金，额头上的佛印时隐时现。他们遥遥对望，中间隔着一场漫天大火，同时也相隔了数个不曾相见的春花秋月。良久，斑勾起一个戏谑的笑：“柱间，你觉得，以消失为代价，剖出你的肉身来压制佛祖的封印，我就会感谢你么？”<br/>　　笑声越演越烈，最后化作疯狂的咆哮：“我告诉你，你们佛那些假惺惺的好意，我这个魔君，就算灰飞烟灭，也不会接受一丁点！”<br/>　　肉身化成的舍利子从心脏处剖离。黑色大鸟展开宽大的翅膀，纵身一跃，飞到了天空的尽头，然后带着他所有的骄傲与狂妄，直直坠落。<br/>　　禁锢解除的菩萨跪在地上，万念俱灰，身后佛光大作，是功德圆满的迹象。<br/>　　后来，柱间用修成的金身求得佛祖换取消失的魔君一个重生的机会，才有了如今能够与斑朝夕相处的日子。<br/>　　只不过，那是柱间的金身，一旦斑再次成魔，作为肉身的提供者，柱间也无法置身事外。也就是说，他们的命运，从此连在了一起。<br/>　　但没关系，这是他心甘情愿的。<br/>　　夜深人静，斑突然醒来，似是做了噩梦，蹭蹭蹭地爬到床边，搂住了柱间的腰。<br/>　　当时，柱间坐在床沿上，正在擦拭那盏瓷白色的长明灯，感觉背部突然撞上了一个温热的怀抱，转过身来，揉了揉男孩刺棱的短发，温柔地问：“斑，怎么了？”<br/>　　小小的手臂紧紧抓着不放，斑神情复杂地望着柱间，眼里仿佛藏了某些深沉的东西。良久，他问：“柱间，你不会离开我的，对不对？”<br/>　　柱间抬手轻轻触及斑墨黑色的眼睛，笑了笑，吻上他的额头：“只要我活着，就不会离开你。”<br/>　　斑又问：“那么，你爱我吗？唯一的那种。”<br/>　　柱间点头：“你是我唯一的爱。”<br/>　　重新躺回床上之前，斑目光掠过床边那盏长明灯，打了个哈欠：“长明灯，是永远都不会灭的么？”<br/>　　柱间一边点头，一边提起被子为斑盖好：“只要你我活着，它就不会灭。”<br/>　　斑闭上眼睛，再次进入睡眠：“这样的话，我就放心了。”<br/>　　我欲度你成佛，却被你累成了魔。但从今往后，我愿只为你一人长明，护你一世长安。<br/>　　<br/>End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>首发于lofter。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>